Sydney and Olive Make Love
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Sydney is nervous about doing "you know what" with a boy for the first time. So Olive decides to prepare her with a very special experience. *Rated M for mature, smutty, and hot situations.


One evening Sydney and Olive were having a sleepover together. The two young ladies had just taken off all of their clothes and were stepping into the shower completely naked in order to get clean at the same time together. As the two both began to wash soap into their air, Olive checked out Sydney's body and said, "Dang Syd. You are looking fine. You are gonna make a lucky boy happy with that body one day." Sydney smirked and said, "Thanks Olive. Although I'm kinda worried I'll mess things up with the first boy I do... _you know_... with, since I'm worried my lack of experience will turn him off." Olive then noticed Sydney was looking sad and then decided to make a bold choice and said, "Well... I can give you some experience." A surprised looking Sydney said, "What!?" Olive then said, "What? I caught my older brothers doing... _you know_... plenty of times while growing up. I've seen plenty Syd. And now I'm willing to teach you what I know so you'll be ready." A still caught off guard Sydney said, "Well... okay."

Olive then moved towards Sydney and wrapped her arms around Sydney's torso. Olive moved her face forward and suddenly... her lips and Sydney's met. Sydney and Olive were kissing. Sydney's eyes instinctively closed as her mind could only process what she was feeling in this moment. Sydney wrapped her arms around Olive too as Olive began to push Sydney against the shower wall. Olive then moved her lips away from Sydney's lips and then began to kiss and nibble at Sydney's neck. Sydney let out a small moan as she felt this. Olive then moved her hands down to Sydney's bare naked buttocks and then began to squeeze at them. Sydney began to moan louder as Olive dug her fingers into Sydney's nude butt cheeks.

Sydney then moved her hands up and grabbed a tall towel rack over her head with both of her hands. Olive then moved her face down to Sydney's bright little nipples and smiled as she stared at them for a moment. Then Olive put her lips against them and began to kiss them and even gently bite at them. Sydney continued to moan. Then Olive got on her knees and placed her head right in front of Sydney's vagina. Olive grinned as she moved her face forward and then... Olive stuck her tongue into Sydney's small womanhood. Sydney moaned as she felt Olive push her face against her hairless smooth vagina. As Olive continued to please Sydney, her eyes glanced up to Sydney moaning and smiling with a look of perfect bliss on her face. Olive felt very happy inside seeing this.

Olive then laid her naked wet body down on the shower floor. Sydney finally opened her eyes to look down at her nude best friend's body and smiled as she looked at it. Olive then motioned for Sydney to sit on top of her. Sydney did, positioning her vagina near Olive's. Then Olive brought her right hand to Sydney's vagina and pushed two of her small wet fingers inside of Sydney's small wet womanhood. Sydney instantly moaned as she leaned forward and put both of her hands on Olive's chest, with some of her fingers instinctively grabbing a hold of Olive's bright pink nipples. Olive then used her right hand to reach around and grab a hold of Sydney's butt as the two girls both began to moan together. Sydney then began to raise her body up and down a bit causing her vagina to move Olive's fingers down and up inside of her.

Then instinctively Sydney brought her left hand down and suddenly found herself sticking two fingers into Olive's vagina. Olive began to moan as she felt Sydney's small wet fingers begin to move in an out of her small hairless and smooth wet vagina. Sydney continued to shake her body as she used her right hand to support herself on Olive's chest and her left hand to pleasure Olive's womanhood, all the while she continued to bounce up and down on Olive's right hand. Olive meanwhile continued to finger Sydney's womanhood with her right hand while using her left hand to squeeze Sydney's butt harder than ever. The two girls' bodies began to shake more until finally... both ladies orgasmed at the same time. Sydney and Olive both squirted their bright womanly fluids on each other as they both moaned louder than ever. Then it ended. Sydney collapsed on Olive, with both girls now wrapping their arms around each other (and Olive putting both of her hands on Sydney's smooth buttocks). Sydney looked into Olive's eyes and said, "Thank you Olive. That was the most amazing experience of my entire life. Although... does doing... _you know_... with a girl mean I've lost my virginity now?" Olive smiled as she said, "I don't know. But I do know what we did was making love. And Sydney Reynolds... I love you." Sydney smiled as she said, "I love you too."

**THE END**


End file.
